別の相続人: Another Heir
by ShikiKira
Summary: Another yakuza heir has appeared, not even a week after Kumiko begins working at the school and like Kumiko the heir is a female. Unlike Kumiko, she comes from a high class family, but what is she doing at Shirokin Gakuen, an all-boys school and a school for delinquents. How will life change when the Yokai clan becomes involved?


**Another Heir**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Gokusen

**Summary: **Another yakuza heir has appeared, not even a week after Kumiko begins working at the school and like Kumiko the heir is a female. Unlike Kumiko, she comes from a high class family, but what is she doing at Shirokin Gakuen, an all-boys school and a school for delinquents. How will life change when the Yokai clan becomes involved?

**AN:** This is will be AUish from both the Inuyasha and Gokusen series, but will somewhat follow Gokusen's manga. Takes place after the jewel's completion and the final battle.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" called out the head teacher and vice principal, Sawatari-sensei.

"Hai," answered Yamaguchi Kumiko, the new homeroom and mathematics teacher of second year's room four, from where she was seated at her desk next her fellow female teacher, Fujiyama Shizuka. "What is it?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you will be getting a new student today."

"Already?" asked Kumiko in surprise, shock clearly written on her face. "It hasn't even been a week since term started."

"Hai, don't be surprised. The principal specifically asked me to place the student in your class," said Sawatari with some annoyance. Gathering up some of the papers from his desk, he continued to speak. "Your new student is transferring from Tokyo High, and is apparently closely tied Taisho family, who owns Taisho Corp. I don't know what reason why such a rich person would decide to come to this dump of a school."

"Taisho Corp?!" exclaimed the other teachers. "What's a kid like that coming here for?"

"Really, what's the kid's name?" asked Kumiko who was no longer shocked from the surprise of having a new student, but more so that the student came from such a well-connected family.

"His name is Higurashi Kagome. He is supposedly the heir to the Taisho fortune," Sawatari-sensei answered as he adjusted his glasses. "You'll be meeting him before class begins, so be sure to wait for him outside of your classroom."

"Sugoi, I can't believe you got such a high class student, Yamaguchi-sensei," exclaimed Shizuka as she placed one of her hands against her cheek. "You are so lucky."

"Eh, I guess," mumbled Kumiko, thinking that it was a bit strange that such a well-bred person would attend a school like Shirokin. The name also seemed strangely familiar, yet she couldn't remember from where. Hearing the school bell sound off a few minutes, the pigtailed teacher rose from her desk and made her way out of the office and to her classroom. As she walked off she called back to the others while waving to them, "I better get to class. I'll see you guys later."

"Ja!" most of the other teachers yelled in reply before heading off to their own classrooms.

* * *

_With Kagome before school_

_'Who would have thought that the Sesshomaru, Shippo, and pretty much everyone else I know in the present would be the same ones I know in the past,' _thought Kagome with an amused smirk on her pretty face as she arrived in front of her new school, Shirokin Gakuen. _'Now it makes sense why he said he would know when I didn't follow his orders.'_

You see, Kagome is no ordinary teenager. For the last two years she had been ordered to act like a normal and innocent school girl by her kumicho and aniki, Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru was the very same one that she had met in the past during the second year of her assignment. It had been incredibly awkward to say the least to fight against her own aniki and leader, when she was used to fighting by his side rather than against it.

What was worse was that every time she and her companions were in a fight, she had not been allowed to join in because of the order. Because of Sesshomaru's memories she truly had to become an innocent school girl for the last two years as he would know if she had disobeyed his command. This meant she had been pretty much defenseless throughout her entire duration in the feudal era as she was not allowed to use her skills to fight unless there were no witnesses. The only thing that she had not had to act about was her use of the bow as no one in her family had ever bothered to teach her the long-ranged art. She later found out it was because Sesshomaru knew she would learn how to use the arched wooden weapon when she fell into the past.

Despite hating being semi-defenseless for so long, Kagome had to admit she kind of did enjoy being a "normal" girl for those two years. Even though she only got to really be a "normal" teenager for a year and had to pretend to be something she wasn't, she had liked being free from a lot of her responsibilities. She didn't have to be the heir that she had been raised and trained to be since she had been a toddler.

Brushing away her thoughts, the raven haired girl straightened herself and said goodbye to her driver for the day. She then proceeded through the senior high school's gates with a causal air of confidence surrounding her, almost completely ignoring the eyes that she knew were watching her.

* * *

"Oi minna," called an unattractive purple haired teen from where he stood looking out a window in his classroom.

"What's up, Uchi?" a blue cap wearing boy yelled back while tilting his chair on to its hind legs.

"It looks like we're getting some fresh meat today," the now identified Uchi announced, shining a nasty smirk as he did so.

As soon as the last word left his mouth, many of his classmates crowded around him to catch a glimpse of the new student. "He looks kind of girly doesn't he, ne Noda?" a boy with a slicked back blonde mullet stated, nudging the cap wearing teen from before.

"Yeah, and weak if you asked me," Noda answered with mocking grin. A round of laughter followed Noda's statement as almost everyone in the class thought of what happens to weak students at Shirokin.

"Let's show him how we welcome new kids, ne?" the teen with the blonde mullet said, his query sounding more like a statement than a question. He cracked his knuckles to get his point across as several of his other classmates did the same all with malicious smirks across their faces.

"Good idea, Minami. By the looks of it he's a rich kid so maybe we can get something off of him," Uchi exclaimed excited with a crack of his neck. "I saw him get here with a driver and everything."

The class of delinquents chuckled under their breaths as they thought of what they would do to the new kid especially if he turned out to be a first year or even worse a third year.

Out of the entire class, only two students had remained where they were and had not rushed towards the windows. "Eh Shin-chan," started the bigger of the two students. "What do you think we should do? Should help the kid later?" the buzz cut blonde continued, knowing that his friend hated bullies but rarely interfered with unfamiliar people.

"Che," was what Shin, a handsome red haired teen, responded with his head prop on top of his hand. "Let them do what they want, Kuma."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the main office of Shirokin Gakuen. She was supposed to check-in at the office and with the principal before she headed off to her classroom. Luckily for her, she had already collected her class schedule and school map, and took a tour of the campus the previous Sunday.

Knocking on the sliding doors, she called out to the teachers that stilled remained  
within the office, "Ohayo gozaimasu, but could someone tell me if koucho-sensei is here."

"Ahh you must be the new student, aren't you?" asked one of the many male teachers. "We rarely ever get transfers especially this close to the beginning of the term."

"Hai, Higurashi Kagome yorishiku," she answered with a slight bow of her head.

"What can we do for you this early in the morning, Higurashi-kun?" asked another  
teacher, spinning in his seat to face her.

"Kochou-sensei asked me to meet him before classes began for the day," she said, raising her head as she spoke before repeating. "Is he available?"

Before any of the teachers could reply the door at the back of the office opened. "Ahh Higurashi-kun, I've been expecting you. Please come in," called out a short bald man in a suit as he took several steps out of the newly revealed office.

"Hai koucho-sensei," Kagome answered before giving a respective nod towards the other teachers. "It was nice meeting you sensei-tachi."

With that said she headed into the principal's office with the principal following right behind him. Once both persons were within the room the door quickly slammed shut behind them.

Kagome waited until the principal had seated himself behind his desk before she began to speak. "So you wanted to see me?" she asked slowly.

"Hai, hai," the principal waved off. "But thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. I just wanted to thank you in private for accepting my request. Your brother can be quite intimidating."

"Hai, aniki can be terrifying at times," Kagome chuckled into her raised fist. "It's really no problem, Gonzou-sensei" she continued once her chuckles had died, but a smile remained on her face. "Your acceptance of my enrollment is allowing me to re-assimilate and fight with others my own age. You are actually doing my family and me a favor even though your request is only to help save your school."

"Nonsense, your cooperation will help this school tremendously, and we'll then be able to go through with turning it into a co-ed school," Gonzou replied as he reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a package. "And to show my gratitude, please accept this as a token of my appreciation." He presented the box to Kagome, who hesitantly took the offered gift.

"Domo Gonzou-sensei, but isn't a gift a bit much?" the raven haired girl asked as she placed the present into her messenger bag. "After all, you are essentially letting me beat up your students."

"Daijobu yo. Some of our students need a good knock to the head every now and then," Gonzou brushed off. "Now off to class, Higurashi-kun. Your sensei will be waiting for you in front of her classroom."

"Hai, and arigato sensei," Kagome bowed and then left the office and headed off to class.

Once the door to his office closed behind the disguised girl, the principal spun his chair around and looked out the windows it now faced. "You really don't know how much this means to me, Higurashi-kun," he whispered as he watched over the school grounds.

* * *

"Room two-four, and a female teacher," Kagome muttered softly to herself as a reminder while walking up the flight of stairs to the second year student's hall. It didn't take long before she was near her designated classroom. AS she was so close to the class and could now see the back of her new teacher, she decided to call out greeting.

"Ohayo sen—" Just as she was in mid-greeting Kagome's eyes shot wide as the instructor turned to face her. "Nee-san!" she ended up shouting instead.

The blue-eyed girl didn't have much time to prepare before she was suddenly rushed by her sister like figure and dragged up the flight of stairs that she had just left and to the roof. Her only warnings had been the panicked yell of her name and the rapid pounding of feet against the tiled floor.

Once the two arrived on the roof, Kumiko immediately released the younger girl, knowing from past experience that she would most likely be bitten if she didn't.

"Gee, thanks Kumiko-nee," Kagome hacked sarcastically as she soothed her throat and regained her breath. Her entire neck hurt from being dragged away in a chokehold despite having thrown her arms up to keep the older heiress from actually choking her.

"Gomen ne, Kaogme-chan," Kumiko apologized while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I hadn't been expecting to see anyone I knew here."

"Understandable, but don't drag people away like that. You'll only end up giving everyone the wrong impression," the younger heiress scolded, having now fully regained her breath and stood with her hands in her pants pockets.

"Hai, hai," the bespectacled woman agreed airily before asking. "So…care to tell your beautiful and loving nee-san what you're doing at an all boys' school like Shirokin?"

Kagome raised a questioning brow at the older heiress's arrogant words. If she was under her assignment to act like a regular school girl she might have smacked the older woman for speaking so pompously. Instead she shook her head, her hair swaying behind her, and shrugged as she answered, "Apparently as your new student."

It took a few moments before Kumiko's mind comprehended what was said, and soon a screech of "Nande?" resounded through the grounds of Shirokin Gakuen and out into the city of Kamiyama.

The teenaged girl closed her eyes and sighed as she listened to her sister figure rant on about baldies letting her cute baby sister enter a school filled with thugs and what she was going to do to the principal. She let the older woman rant for a little longer before she interrupted.

"Just that baldy wait. There's nowhere that he'll be able to hide and then I'll—"

"Oi baka-nee-san," she called, effectively shutting Kumiko up and annoying her a little. "You know, if you want to keep your job you might want to be a little more discreet. With all the threats you just made, it won't be long before someone finds out that you're Kuroda-ojii's granddaughter. Do you really want to get fired before your dream even gets to kick off?"

The tracksuit wearing woman was about to continue her rant, but what Kagome had said made her pause. Her head dropped and fists clenched as she thought over what she was just asked. "Iie, I don't want to be fired, but—" she started, but once again cut off by the younger girl.

"So don't do anything rash especially towards koucho-sensei."

"But—"

"No buts, nee-san," Kagome shook her head before giving Kumiko a glare. "Koucho-sensei is doing me a favor by accepting my enrollment, and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't make my time here harder than it's supposed to be. In exchange for keeping my gender and history a secret, I'll do the same for you," she offered to the rookie instructor, and waited for the acceptance she knew that would come.

"Fine," Kumiko agreed in a huff. "But if that perverted baldy does anything, then all bets are," she growled out with a scowl and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good," the teenager nodded at the agreement. "Now why don't we head to class?" she asked while already making her way down the first flight of stairs. "We can't keep the others waiting too long now can we, Yamaguchi-sensei?" she finished with a smirk to her new teacher, already a quarter of the way down.

Kumiko just stared at Kagome for a few moments, and she was suddenly running after the younger heiress. "Oi! Don't leave me behind, gaki! I still have to introduce you to the class!" she yelled as she chased after the blue-eyed teen, and causing a laugh to burst from said teenager.

* * *

AN: So this is the first chapter of Another Heir. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If anyone reads Utau's Best Friend, then its timeline and this one's is similar if you had any confusion. Please review to tell me what you think! I should probably add that the first section was written about two years ago, and the rest of this was written this last week. ^^;;


End file.
